Spending New Year's Day Together
by RiseNarukami
Summary: Rise and Yu spend New Year's Day together. You decide how it ends by what you make Yu do.


"Senpai it's beautiful!"

I sat closer to Senpai, taking his hand in mine and holding it tight. This was one of the most romantic nights I have ever spent with someone. It was a great feeling knowing that I was going to start the year with him. My whole face was burning up and my cheeks started to hurt from smiling so much. But that was the best part of being with him, I always felt secure and like I didn't ever have to pretend with him, it was all real.

We were sitting on the roof of my house so we could see all of the fireworks up close. I was in a hot pink kimono because Senpai said that pink was my color. I couldn't wipe the smile off my face because Senpai was spending time with me and not the others girls on New Year's day, so I couldn't help but feel special. I always felt greedy when it came to spending time with him, like I didn't want him spending time with any other girl but me. That's so selfish of me but that's the way I felt.

"I'm really glad that I got to spend today with you." he said with that warm smile of his.

"M-Me too Senpai." I blushed, I was honestly speechless.

What will you choose to do?

Lean in and kiss her

Tell her you have to leave

Tell her that you two should go somewhere else

Give her a gift

If you picked 'Lean in and kiss her'

While I was watching the fireworks, I noticed from the corner of my eye that Senpai was leaning in close to kiss me. My cheeks got even redder. This was exactly what I was waiting for, and I couldn't be happier that the year was starting with a kiss from him. With what seemed forever, he finally closed the gap between our lips, the kiss was so gentle and passionate. At first I kept my eyes opened, because I just wanted to see how cute his face looked but then I realized that was kind of awkward of me so I shut them. I wrapped my other arm around his neck while I kept my other hand in his, not wanting to let go of him. The kiss wasn't long, after it was over I found myself wanting more of his loving lips but I didn't want to seem desperate and ask for more. Senpai is such a tease.

He smiled sweetly at me, stroking my cheek with his warm hand. He gazed into my eyes, I felt so entranced by his alluring grace. He was just so charming. My heart was pounding like crazy, it was so loud that he could probably hear it too. I deicded to nuzzle my nose against his, giggling as I did so. He did the same with me, and we were both laughing because it tickled our noses.

"You're so adorable Rise-chan, and I think you should always be reminded of that." he said softly.

Why did he always know exactly what to say and how to make me smile? It was so unbelievable. I decided to just kiss him again because I couldn't resist the urge, and I don't want to say it felt like magic or anything but honestly it was, I would be lying if I said it didn't.

I pulled away after a while and lied my head on his shoulder. Sigh, he smelled so nice too. Did this boy have one flaw? Because I definitely didn't see any, but I guess I'll be finding out more about him this year.

If you picked 'Tell her you have to leave'

As we watched the fireworks together I could tell that Senpai seemed a bit bored, like he wasn't enjoying his time at all. I mean at first he seemed to be having a good time but then he got this distant look in his eye and that really bothered me.

"Is there something wrong Senpai?" I asked worriedly.

"I'm sorry I promised that I would be going with someone else. It was nice spending some time with you though." he said quietly, and it seemed like he didn't want to leave but like something or someone was holding him back from spending time with me.

"Oh but Senpai, y-you promised that we were going to spend today together! I really want you to stay." I tugged at his sleeve when he got up, hoping that he would stay just a little longer.

"I would stay if I could but I can't, I'm sorry. I'll see you tomorrow." he said sternly.

"O-Okay, goodbye Senpai." I looked down at the kimono I wore just for him, and my chest started feeling heavy. It was not a good feeling. I was worried that I did or said something that ruined today, but I had no idea what it could be. Or maybe he promised every girl that he would spend today with them. If so, then I don't know why I was ever interested in him!

As I saw him leave, I buried my hands in my face and felt really foolish. But I wasn't going to let him ruin today! If he wanted to abandon me then fine, I could just spend it with someone else.

I quickly went through my contacts and called the babbling magician.

"Hey Yosuke, do you have any plans today?"

If you picked 'Tell her that you two should go somewhere else'

While we were watching the fireworks together, I could tell that Senpai looked a little distracted, like his mind was elsewhere. I gripped tighter on his hand and scooted a little closer to him.

"Hehe what are you thinking about Senpai?" I smiled, I couldn't help but wonder what was on that mysterious mind of his.

"I was thinking that maybe we should get out of here." he turned and smirked at me lightly.

"Oh that sounds great! I don't really mind where we go, so you should choose! What are you hungry for a meal or something?" I giggled, wondering what we might be doing today.

"Hm something like that. Come on, let's go." he kept my hand in his and we made our way down the rooftop.

I was really excited, I guess Senpai got bored watching the fireworks. But I just couldn't wait to spend today with him!

"Is it okay if we go back to your house?"

"Um yeah sure. What do you want to do there though?" I felt really nervous now, even more than I was earlier. I wasn't sure what he wanted or what to expect.

"You ask a lot of questions, you know that?" he smirked, holding onto my hand as we entered my house. My heart kept going thump again and again. Senpai could be unpredictable so I didn't know what to think exactly. But I felt happy knowing that we were going to spend the day at my house.

"So um did you want to watch a movie or eat dinner or what?" I smiled nervously, playing with the pink ribbon on my kimono.

"No, I didn't come over here for that."

"I'm sorry Senpai, I'm just not really sure." I blushed, fiddling with the pink ribbon even more. He chuckled while I did this.

"It's okay, I just really wanted to be with you tonight." he wrapped his arms around my waist and pulled me close, lowering his head down to kiss my forehead lightly.

"S-Senpai, what do you say that we-"

He quickly locked lips with me before I could say anything else. I took both of his cheeks in my hands and I wrapped my legs around him securely, keeping his body close to me. My whole body was just moving on its own. He held me up by my waist and while he was kissing me, he carried me over to the sofa. He dropped me down on it softly and lied ontop of me, kissing me endlessly. After a little while he started French kissing me, I didn't really know how to react to it at first but the warmth of his tongue on mine was so breathtaking that I couldn't help but return the favor.

His hands left my waist and they slid up underneath my kimono, he stroked my legs gently as they continued to move up. I gasped and my legs trembled from his hands coming in contact with my sensitive skin, my cheeks felt so hot but I didn't want to stop. I felt so embarrassed and so exposed right before Senpai, it was amazing being with him like this but I had no idea where it was going. My whole body was warmer than it should be, that just added to my embarrassment. But before I knew it, my kimono was sliding off my body because of his dexterous hands. He knew exactly how to untie the ribbons and obi.

I grasped the back of his head and pulled him even closer to me, breathing heavily as we kissed. Before he completely removed it, he made sure it was okay with me and I allowed him. Besides I did want him to see the matching pair I was wearing for him.

He pulled it off completely and when he did, I heard the door open.

It was my grandmother. She gasped in surprise and covered her mouth, closing her eyes as well after she saw what I was wearing. My face was as red as ever, I never wanted to be caught in a moment like this. Senpai wrapped the kimono around me, covering the lavender lingere I was wearing. He didn't seem to think it was very humilating, he was so tranquil like always. I have no idea how he could keep that composure all the time.

"Oh sweetie! I'm so sorry, I didn't know you were having a guest." she opened her eyes just to peek and she gasped again.

"We're sorry miss Kujikawa, I went in here to help Rise-chan remove her kimono because it was so tight on her, I didn't want her to be uncomfortable during our date." Senpai said with a sweet smile on his face and I was so glad that he had came up with a smart excuse.

"Yes yes I understand, but why are you wearing your mother's lingere Rise? You have some explaining to do! She was planning to wear that today, that's why I came here." she rubbed her temples and turned away to save me from being embarrassed further.

Senpai smirked at me and then looked back at my grandma.

"Do you want me to help remove that too? Because that's tight as well."

If you picked 'Give her a gift'

We continued to watch the fireworks together and Senpai was giving me great company, he was making me smile and laugh the whole time. I was having a total blast and I didn't ever want to let go of his hand, I found myself holding it as tightly as I could as we laughed.

"Hey Rise-chan, there's something I want to give you." he smiled softly at me, reaching into his pocket.

"Really? What is it Senpai? You really shouldn't have!" I giggled, I was really excited to see what he had got me. This day was going great!

He pulled out a necklace with a smiley tofu pendant on it, its cheeks were pink and it had black dots for eyes. I couldn't believe he got something that adorable for me!

"Oh Senpai, thank you so much! It's so cute!" I squealed happily and leaned in to peck his cheek. "Can you please put it on me?" I smiled sweetly. Sigh, Senpai really knew how to win my heart.

"Of course Rise-chan. I wanted to get this for you because when we first met you were working at the tofu shop. I knew you would like it." he smiled and went behind me real quick to hook the necklace on my neck. He pulled me close to him to see how I looked with it on, and I had the biggest smile on my face. "You look great with it on."

"Th-thanks so much again. I really love it, you're the best Senpai!" I held him tight in my arms and watched the fireworks over his shoulder, and I whispered in his ear.

"I-I love you Senpai, I'm so happy that I got to spend today with you."

"I love you too Rise-chan."

I smiled and looked back at him, leaning in to give him a gentle kiss on his nose.

"Senpai, please don't let me go. Please just stay with me." I held him closer, keeping both of my arms around him.

"I'm not going anywhere Rise-chan." he assured me.

I felt my eyes welling as the fireworks exploded repeatedly, and that's exactly how I felt. Like a firework, something extraordinary and beautiful. There were so many colors to me, so I didn't have to worry about being a certain way because there's not one real me, I have several sides that are wonderful. And that's how I was feeling tonight, just like a firework. Being with Senpai made me feel beautiful and there's nothing more special than that.


End file.
